Percival's past
by Nononsense98
Summary: Percival past and pain... A short oneshot about Percival and how he ended up with Lancelot. Some small suggestions of suicide.. Angst.


**My first story, please tell me what you think... and I love criticism (the nice criticism)**

**Just a oneshot, I know its short but I didn't think it needed anymore and I am content with the ending.. **

* * *

Percival opened his eyes, over him was the familiar face that had saved him from an almost certain and gruesome death. His head throbbed, the last thing he could remember was the torturous murder of his family; the utter evil that had burnt down his village.

Percival had never liked the simple life, lifting heavy things, eating, and lifting heavy things, sleeping… He was- to be blunt- bored. His life never seemed to go anywhere or do anything for him; he cursed how tied he was to the few mud huts and fields the people called a village.

He almost kicked himself, when he remembered how much he wished his life would change, when now, he would do anything to get it back- anything. But the dead have seen their last dawn and drawn their last breath.

Percival thought back to his most treasured memory, to any other soul, this mere memory would seem simple and small- but to Percival it was the only way he could see their faces again. Sat at the table Percival, his sister and mother were tucking into their food (Percival always had a rather large appetite) when a fly started buzzing round his head, he tried- and failed- to get rid of the darn thing and upon seeing this oddly amusing sight, his family roared into an outburst of laughter… For the rest of the night his sister had plagued him with fits and giggles, and his mother, who was extremely fond of her big marshmallow couldn't help but admire.

Now it all seemed distant, a blur. In a grueling way he wished this brave man had left him, he wished this courageous man had seen the tragedy he had been through and allowed him to rest- for Percival, like even the wisest men, knew not of his path and how he would be one of Camelot's greatest knights. He wished to be with his loved ones, wherever they were. But he fought back that foul and consuming thought.

He wanted to escape, but his mind was taken over by evil that he had seen. The way eyes full of horror, pain and fear had looked up at him and how his families' screams pierced his ears. The tragedy of that day shook all the might and strength from his body; suddenly his massive bulk of muscle meant nothing, the skills his father had taught him as a boy meant nothing.

Cenred's men had laughed at the fear and weakness of his village, _Cenred.._ He thought .._a dead man walking. _Percival had never been the type for revenge and as soon as that thought entered his mind, he realized that he could never go through with it; he couldn't understand why, but the idea didn't seem as appealing as he thought it would. This is where he differed from others; he was extremely soft and loving for a man with such a rough appearance.

He looked up to his savior: a average height man, with cute brown curly hair and deep brown eyes of mystery. He couldn't help but wonder about this mans past; he was dressed in chain mail and Percival already knew he was handy with a sword- a knight maybe? But he wore no crest. Maybe a bandit? He knew a bandit would have left him to die. He gave up on deciphering the mans past and looked to his surroundings…

… He was in a poorly lit room, with almost no accompanying furniture- an inn? The small bed caused him some pain and his feet hung of the edge, but it was still better than what he has at home- _**had**__ at home_ A sharp pain went through him at the thought. He winced, just then a hand rushed to his head and a soothing voice calmed him,

"Shhh, its okay, you're safe… My names Lancelot, Who are you?"

Unknown to Percival his great journey of self sacrifice and becoming the man he was intended to be had begun; from here he would pay back his debt to Lancelot by helping him on a mission to save the once and future king, he would then be knighted for his bravery and even thought he is not the most important or mightiest of Camelot's heroes, legend would harbor his name.

* * *

**Please please please tell me what you thought, too cheesy? not enough gore? any mistakes.. I am not that confident when it comes to anything- I worry about getting everything wrong.. Anyway thank you for reading and please review? Would mean the world to me :)**


End file.
